Amores de Literatura
by Isady
Summary: Aikawa ha caído enferma, pero Usami-sensei no puede quedarse sin un editor, así que Isaka lo soluciona rápidamente, dejándole a cargo de Onodera Ritsu. Más de una persona se verá disgustada con esta situación y otras verán como sacarle provecho.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Junjou Romantica y sus personajes son creaciones de Nakamura Shungiku, en ningún caso me pertenecen._

_**Notas de Autora:** Se que ésta idea es terriblemente cliché y además ya estoy escribiendo otros dos fics, pero la inspiración vino a mí y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir. Así que espero que disfruten esta historia ^^ y ya saben, si os gusto (o no) háganmelo saber en un review._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Onodera Ritsu. 26 años. Trabaja actualmente en la editorial Marukawa, sección Emerald. Labora hasta colapsar y su jefe es su primer amor, que en su adolescencia le rompió el corazón, y ahora se dedica a acosarlo. Esa sería la manera más objetiva en que el editor novato podría presentarse, y cualquiera que le escuchara pensaría que su vida es francamente insoportable. Pero no es así.

Onodera es un experto en el engaño, claro que solo cuando de engañarse a sí mismo se trata. También es una persona bastante contradictoria, porque a la misma vez que se irrita por las actitudes de su jefe, su corazón no puede latir más rápido, expresando por él, lo mucho que disfruta cada muestra de aprecio por parte de Takano Masamune.

Por otra parte, su trabajo, a pesar de ser terriblemente pesado, es algo que disfruta sin duda. Aunque al principio haya renegado completamente del manga shoujo, y aunque aún no lo entendía del todo, sabía apreciar el arte que también había en este tipo de literatura.

Ahora, sin previo aviso, se le daba la oportunidad de volver a editar libros "sin dibujitos", aquellos libros que tanto le gustaban y que tanto disfrutaba editar. Para más satisfacción, le tocaría ser el editor de uno de sus autores favoritos, con el cual ya había trabajado con anterioridad, sin embargo no podía estar completamente feliz. Para entender a Ritsu, se debe repasar los acontecimientos desde esa misma mañana.

En el edificio de Marukawa Shoten, Isaka estaba teniendo algunos problemas. El gran autor, Usami Akihiko, estaba en el comienzo de un nuevo libro, pero su editora, Aikawa, había caído gravemente enferma. Todos sus editores de literatura estaban demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos autores, así que había decidido entrevistar personas para encontrarle un nuevo editor temporal a Akihiko. Dado que el escritor era una persona muy quisquillosa y habían discutido bastante sobre el tema de quien se encargaría de su obra, habían llegado al acuerdo de que el propio Usami estaría presente en la entrevista.

Y ahí estaba, en recepción esperando ansioso que el escritor llegara. Sabía cómo era de renuente en ir a la editorial, pero el mismo había querido ir e Isaka esperaba no tener que chantajearlo con algo referente a Misaki para hacerlo aparecer. Cuando ya estaba pensando en llamarlo, El célebre escritor entro por la entrada principal, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y parecía cansado.

—Llegas tarde, Akihiko.

—Isaka-san, solo quiero terminar esto rápido.

—Claro, claro.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al ascensor y entraron en él, marcando el piso al cual se dirigían, pero cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, una mano se interpuso entre ellas y entró en el estrecho lugar el editor novato de Emerald.

— ¡Buenos Días! —, saludo el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia sin ver bien a sus ocupantes.

— ¿Onodera? —exclamó Akihiko con sorpresa, al reconocer a su anterior editor.

Ritsu levantó la cabeza para observar con asombro al hombre que se hallaba ante él. El editor sabía que Usami estaba trabajando con Marukawa, pero no esperaba encontrárselo allí, ya que sabía que el escritor prefería trabajar en su casa y que pocas veces se pasaba por la editorial. Por otra parte Akihiko no tenía ni idea de que Onodera trabajaba en Marukawa y a esto se debía su pasmo.

—Usami-sensei, un gusto verlo —dijo Ritsu con verdadera alegría.

—Tiempo sin verte —el escritor también se sentía feliz de encontrárselo— me alegra verte pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí? No me digas que dejaste la empresa de tu padre.

—En efecto —respondió Isaka antes que Ritsu pudiera hablar—, _nanahikari_ trabaja con nosotros ahora.

Ritsu iba a quejarse de que Isaka lo llamara de tal manera, pero el escritor habló primero.

—Eso es genial. Isaka-san, dijiste que todos tus editores estaban terriblemente ocupados pero ¿no hay alguna manera de que Onodera trabaje conmigo?

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Onodera no trabaja en el departamento de literatura —señaló Isaka.

— ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, Onodera es muy bueno en ello. Entonces, ¿en que trabajas ahora? —le preguntó directamente.

—Etto… En shoujo manga —contesto con timidez.

— ¡¿Manga?! —Akihiko no podía creerlo.

Siempre le pareció que a su editor realmente le gustaba mucho su trabajo, además de que lo hacía muy bien, y era por ello que le gustaba trabajar con él y que había producido tantos éxitos en venta con su ayuda. No entendía porque había decidido cambiar bastante drásticamente su especialidad, porque honestamente ¿Shoujo?

—No pensé que te gustaría más editar manga

— ¡No es eso! Lo que sucede es que… bueno han pasado ciertas cosas…

Ritsu no pudo seguir explicándose, ya que en ese momento el elevador llegó al piso donde se dirigían los mayores y abrió sus puertas. Durante el trayecto Isaka había estado observado atentamente la interacción entre Akihiko y Onodera y vio como estos se llevaban bien, seguramente su buena relación era remanente de su trabajo pasado, además el escritor parecía aprobar y valorar el trabajo del menor como editor y este hecho prendió una ampolleta en la cabeza del director general de Marukawa Shoten.

Debido a que era comienzo de ciclo, Onodera no tendría el trabajo en Emerald tan pesado, así que podría dejarle en sus manos la edición del nuevo libro del aclamado _sensei_. Sorprendiendo a Ritsu, lo tomo de un brazo, empujándolo fuera del ascensor y pidiéndole que los acompañara. Una vez llegaron a la sala de junta donde iban a realizar la entrevista se encontraron con el secretario de Isaka.

—Asahina, por favor llama a los interesados para cancelar la entrevista.

—Como usted diga, Ryuuichiro-sama.

Onodera no tenía idea de porque Isaka-san lo había arrastrado a ese lugar y Akihiko no entendía porque ese hombre estaba cancelando las entrevistas tan repentinamente.

—Akihiko, creo que ya tengo a un editor adecuado para ti, si es que no te molesta volver a trabajar con él, claro.

Akihiko había captado de inmediato, Isaka le ofrecía a Onodera como editor, sin que pareciera importarle que este tuviera trabajo en un área distinta. Pero si a Isaka no le importaba sacar a Ritsu de Emerald al escritor le importaba aún menos, ya que en verdad preferiría trabajar con Onodera, antes con cualquier otro editor nuevo.

—Excelente, no me molesta para nada.

Ritsu seguía preguntándose qué hacia allí, sin percatarse que se referían a él.

—Muy bien, ya está hecho. Onodera, hablaré con Takano para que se las arregle con tu ausencia por un tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué me iría a ausentar?

Usami se río por lo bajo, divertido al ver lo despistado que seguía siendo Onodera en algunos casos.

—Lo que acabas de escuchar _nanahikari_, trabajaras con Usami-sensei por algún tiempo.

Onodera abrió enormemente sus ojos al comprender a lo que Isaka se refería, aunque no entendía porque de repente al hombre se le había ocurrido darle tal trabajo, ¿acaso pensaba trasladarlo al departamento de literatura? De todas maneras, acaso Usami-sensei no tanía ya un editor, ¿Isaka lo habría despedido y por eso le buscaba uno nuevo? Ritsu se estaba haciendo un mar de confusión dentro de su cabecita.

—Pe-pero Isaka-san, yo tengo trabajo y.. y no…—No hacía más que balbucear.

—No te preocupes por eso, solo será por un corto tiempo. Lo que sucede es que la editora de Akihiko está enferma, por eso serás su editor temporalmente. Además, seguro Takano se las podrá arreglar con tu ausencia por un tiempo, ya que recién está comenzando el ciclo —explicó Isaka.

—Sera un placer volver a trabajar contigo Onodera —dijo con voz insinuante.

Ritsu se sonrojó profundamente. Al novelista le divertía la facilidad con la que el editor se ponía rojo y por eso anteriormente se dedicaba algunas veces a molestarlo de esa manera. Además que debía admitir que Onodera era muy lindo y que se veía aún más adorable todo avergonzado. Ahora le recordaba un poco a Misaki.

—Tam-también para mí, _sensei._

Usami Akihiko ya había zanjado los asuntos que los habían llevado allí y decidió retirarse. Viendo su reloj de pulsera, calculó que esa era la hora en la que Misaki solía salir de casa para llegar a Marukawa, con suerte se lo cruzaría en el camino hacia la salida.

Onodera seguía repasando los recientes hechos acontecidos, apenas creyendo su suerte. ¡De verdad volvería a trabajar con Usami-sensei! Se sentía muy feliz.

—Muy bien, te acompaño a Emerald entonces para comunicarle a Takano —le habló Isaka.

Ritsu estaba tan emocionado que apenas se acordaba de su jefe en el departamento doncella. Y en el trayecto al piso que les correspondía no pensó en como el editor en jefe iría a reaccionar cuando le contaran la noticia. Por su parte, Masamune se sorprendió un poco al ver llegar a su novato con el director general de la empresa.

— ¡Onodera, llegas tarde! —regañó.

—No te la tomes con él, Takano, _nanahikari _estaba conmigo.

—Ya veo. ¿Se puede saber que se te ofrece, Isaka-san?

—Te vengo a comunicar que Onodera estará a cargo de Usami Akihiko-sensei por un tiempo —le dijo desenfadadamente.

— ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, Usami-sensei es un novelista.

—Exactamente y justo ahora su editora está indispuesta. Por eso, Onodera que de hecho ya ha trabajado con él, tomara su lugar.

Masamune quedó sorprendido, no se imaginaba que a Ritsu le haya tocado trabajar con un escritor tan famoso y bueno. Él se había leído prácticamente todos los libros del conocido escritor y algunos estaban entre sus favoritos, seguramente alguno de ellos podía haber sido editado por su novato.

—Onodera es un editor de shoujo manga ahora, ¿Quién crees que hará su trabajo? —discutió

—Bueno, Onodera no tiene tantos autores a su cargo, podrías dividirlos entre el resto de ustedes por mientras, además te propongo algo. Dividiré el tiempo de _nanahikari_ 80/20 % entre Akihiko y Emerald.

Ritsu hizo un gesto de dolor, al pensar en todo el trabajo que tendría encima si dividía así su tiempo. Definitivamente ahora sí que no tendría tiempo ni para comer ni para dormir. ¿Es que Isaka-san no recordaba cuando había colapsado? Takano no se hallaba nada contento con esto. Aparte que tal trabajo alejaría a Ritsu de su lado, podía ser que este le volviera a tomar el gusto a la literatura y esta vez sí se decidiera por pedir un traslado de departamento.

—Pero…

—No te puedes negar Takano. Ya hablé con Akihiko y le comunique quien sería su nuevo editor. Además sé que por ahora el trabajo aquí no está tan pesado como para que no puedas prescindir de Onodera.

Takano estaba furioso, pero sabía que no podía contradecir a su superior. Después reprendería a Ritsu, por haber aceptado el trabajo, aunque quería creer que lo había hecho porque Isaka lo había presionado. El director general de Marukawa se fue, después de decirle a Onodera que se tendría que reunir mañana con el ganador más joven del premio Naomori, para poder coordinarse. También lo cito más tarde a su oficina para darle el lugar de la reunión y la hora.

Onodera se quedó trabajando en un ambiente tenso, ya que de vez en cuando sentía la cargada mirada de Takano sobre él. Sabía que a su jefe no le hacia ninguna gracia que se fuera a trabajar lejos de él, pero no podía hacer nada, ya le habían dado el trabajo, además era algo que hace tiempo no hacía y sabía que iba a disfrutar sin lugar a dudas. De todas maneras esperaba poder terminar su trabajo temprano para no tener que enfrentarlo, solo quería llegar a su departamento y repasar sus conocimientos sobre novelas para poder ser de utilidad a Usami-sensei.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado sus deberes, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue lo más rápido posible. Sabía que antes de regresar a su hogar debía pasar por la oficina del director general. Isaka no se encontraba pero le dejó un mensaje con su secretario, este le informo que debía ir a casa de Usami Akihiko a una determinada hora.

Ritsu tomó el elevador para llegar a la primera planta y poder retirarse de una vez por todas, pero apenas salió del edificio se encontró con Takano Masamune, fumando un cigarro, mientras evidentemente estaba esperándolo. El menor sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al verlo tan sereno, era algo así como la calma antes de la tormenta. El mayor prácticamente lo obligó a entrar en su auto, sin importarle lo mucho que Ritsu se negara. El trayecto transcurrió en un silencio incomodo que Onodera no se atrevió a romper y para más colmo estaba cada vez más nervioso al no saber en qué diablos estaría pensando el hombre que conducía a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al edificio departamental, Onodera intento en vano entrar rápidamente a su departamento, porque apenas saco sus llaves, Takano ya lo estaba arrastrando hacia el suyo. Quejándose se vio acorralado contra una puerta cerrada, entre un par de brazos, que su dueño tenía a ambos lados de su cabeza para evitar su escape. Ritsu se puso rojo nada más sentir su cercanía.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste ese trabajo? —le increpó

—Ta-Takano-san eso no es asunto suyo.

—Claro que lo es. Soy tu editor en jefe.

Ritsu no supo que decir, se sentía bastante nervioso. La verdad no había aceptado el trabajo inmediatamente, pero sí que se sintió muy emocionado al saber que volvería a trabajar con Usami Akihiko, y en ese momento de alegría ni había pensado en Takano. Sin embargo, ahora no se sentía bien al saber que el mayor estaba tan molesto con él.

— ¿Acaso estas intentando evadirme de nuevo? Además ni siquiera me has respondido adecuadamente lo del otro día.

¿Eh? Acaso Takano-san se refería al otro día, cuando lo invito a salir. Onodera no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de pies a cabeza al recordar ese día. El mayor le había pedido salir y ese hecho ya lo acaloraba pero el solo acordarse de como el mismo había besado su mano y casi se había declarado… Menos mal que el hombre lo había interrumpido, aunque de qué manera.

—Dijiste que me darías tiempo, qu-que me esperarías.

Takano dejo salir un suspiro. Era cierto que esperaría todo el tiempo necesario por Ritsu, ya que lo amaba de todo corazón, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un poco desesperado, y esta frustración se incrementaba más al saber que no vería tanto a Onodera como ahora. Viendo que por ahora no podía hacer nada, ya que no serviría de nada reclamarle más al chico por haber aceptado el trabajo, lo libero de la prisión de sus brazos y lo cogió de una mano, provocando un sobresalto en el menor. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a llevarlo consigo al comedor.

—Está bien. Hoy no desayunaste ni almorzaste conmigo, así que cenaremos juntos.

Onodera forcejeó un poco, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. No es que quisiera comer con Takano, pero ya se había habituado a ser arrastrado siempre por el mayor. Sabía que le esperaba una situación incómoda donde no sabría siquiera como empezar una conversación, pero también sabía que disfrutaba compartir su tiempo con ese hombre, por el que aún no quería aceptar lo que sentía.

Masamune sirvió comida recalentada que tenía del almuerzo, la verdad no tenía ganas de ponerse a cocinar a esa hora, solo quería compartir más tiempo con Ritsu, ya que sabía que no podría verlo en las horas laborales. Al principio y como les ocurría recurrentemente, comieron en un silencio incomodo, pero la curiosidad que había sentido Takano durante parte del día le ayudó a romperlo.

—No me habías contado que trabajaste con Usami-sensei

—Bue-bueno tú no preguntaste.

Onodera pensó que dió una respuesta bastante tonta, pero en realidad no sabía cómo justificarse. A Takano no pareció importarle y le preguntó más sobre su trabajo de cuando estaba en la editorial Onodera, dando pasó a una milagrosa y fluida conversación sobre los libros que Ritsu había editado en ese tiempo y que Masamune había leído. Aunque técnicamente estaban hablando de trabajo, ambos se sentían bastante entretenidos y cómodos, incluso Ritsu no sentía la tensión que regularmente tenía en presencia del pelinegro.

Takano descubrió que se había leído bastantes de los libros que habían pasado por las manos de Ritsu en su anterior trabajo y no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo por el más pequeño, al ver que era realmente bueno en lo que le gustaba. Seguramente era por todo el empeño y dedicación que solía ponerle en el trabajo y que Takano también veía reflejado en las mangas de los que Onodera estaba a cargo.

El mayor se sentía simplemente feliz, viendo a su amado Ritsu hablando tan relajadamente. Estaba conociendo un poquito más de él y del tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Hubo un momento en que se sentía tan lleno de amor por el otro, que no pudo evitar interrumpir su charla con un beso en sus labios.

Esa noche, Ritsu nuevamente fue llevado a la habitación de Takano, nuevamente intentó, en vano, oponer resistencia, nuevamente cayó rendido ante las caricias de aquel hombre que le quería tanto, nuevamente terminaron haciendo el amor y nuevamente Masamune le susurró al oído que lo amaba. No importa cuántas veces repitieran el mismo acto, siempre lo sentían como algo especial, aunque uno de ellos quisiera negarlo seguramente.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de Autora: **Este capítulo quedó extraordinariamente largo para ser algo escrito por mí, de alguna manera no podía parar de escribir xD Gracias por sus comentarios en el primero y espero que este también les guste ^^._

_Bueeeeeno les diré que este fic estará principalmente centrado en la pareja TakanoxOnodera pero saldrán bastantes parejas más y algunos enredos por aquí y por allá xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Los editores del departamento de doncellas podían sentir el aura funesta que emanaba su jefe desde que iniciara la jornada laboral. Ayer todos habían escuchado a Isaka-san informar sobre el nuevo trabajo de Onodera. Kisa Shouta creía tener una idea del porqué de la molestia de Takano.

Hace algún tiempo ya que en la cabeza de Shouta se venía formando una sospecha. Siempre había notado que Rit-chan y Takano-san se llevaban de una manera muy peculiar. Que su jefe gustaba de molestar al editor novato y que el menor solía sonrojarse a menudo delante del mayor. Además la tensión que había entre esos dos era innegable. Y aunque en el pasado había pensado que Takano sería todo un casanova en cuanto a mujeres, ya no estaba seguro de poder asegurarlo.

Podía imaginar perfectamente que su jefe andaba tras Onodera Ritsu desde hace ya un buen tiempo y que este no era indiferente a sus coqueteos, y sentía bastante curiosidad por averiguar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no. Mandándole miradas de reojo a Takano, seguía pensando en alguna manera de averiguar la verdad, pero fue repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo.

Era un mensaje de Yukina. Súbitamente sus pensamientos sobre sus compañeros de trabajo fueron reemplazados por su novio. Este le preguntaba si estaría disponible en la noche, que si era así, lo esperaría en su casa para tener una "noche especial". Esas vergonzosas palabras para Shouta, habían hecho que el hombre de treinta años se sonrojara como colegiala.

Takano había notado que Kisa le había lanzado un par de miradas curiosas pero no les dio demasiada importancia. Más le extrañó el sonrojo que se había apoderado del rostro del editor mientras veía la pantalla de su celular. Seguramente había recibido un mensaje personal, algo que por supuesto no le incumbía para nada. Aunque le daba un poco de curiosidad y eso le ayudo por unos minutos a olvidarse de su frustración.

En la mañana había aprovechado el haberse despertado antes, preparó el desayuno para ambos y logró retener a Onodera un tiempo más gracias a eso. Pero Ritsu se había ido rápido, alegando que tenía trabajo por hacer, eso generalmente conllevaba que se verían más tarde en el trabajo, pero estaba vez sería distinto. El menor no se pasaría ese día por el departamento Shoujo, sino que tendría que reunirse con un escritor.

Probablemente debido a que Onodera ya había desaparecido completamente de su vida una vez, era que Masamune se sentía tan paranoico cuando no tenía idea de donde se hallaba el menor. Además la última vez que le perdió el rastro, se había encontrado con Haitani, sabía que solo había sido una coincidencia, pero no podía evitar irritarse.

El solo hecho de recordar a Haitani hizo que toda su frustración volviera con más fuerza, haciéndole desconcentrarse de su trabajo. Pensó que le vendría bien un respiro, así que decidió salir un momento del edificio e ir a dar una vuelta, fumarse un cigarro e intentar despejar la mente de ideas retorcidas.

Saliendo del ascensor, chocó con un chico bastante joven, de cabello castaño, brevemente se preguntó que hacía el chiquillo allí, parecía muy joven como para trabajar en la editorial.

— ¡Realmente lo siento!

Después de disculparse, Misaki subió al ascensor antes de que cerrara sus puertas. Jadeó cansado, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas. Otra vez estuvo a punto de llegar atrasado por el estúpido de Usagi. La verdad, estaba bastante alterado por más de una razón.

Esa mañana había estado desayunando tranquilamente con el gran novelista, como de costumbre, nada fuera de lo normal. Misaki le había preguntado por el estado de Aikawa y este le había dicho que seguía enferma, eso le llevó a la duda de quien se encargaría entonces del irresponsable escritor. El hombre simplemente le había contestado que le habían asignado un editor temporal con el que ya había trabajado en el pasado. El más joven simplemente sintió compasión por el pobre diablo que tendría que lidiar con la difícil personalidad del mayor.

Misaki ya tenía un contrato con Marukawa, pero debía terminar lo poco que le quedaba en la universidad para entrar a trabajar en definitiva. Ahora solo mantenía su trabajo de medio tiempo allí. Cuando estaba arreglándose para partir hacia la editorial, el pervertido con el que vivía le _atacó_, desarreglando su ropa y dejándolo todo desaliñado. El joven intentó resistirse, no era que no le gustaran sus caricias, aunque le avergonzara en demasía, pero estaba yendo al trabajo, ese no era momento para esa clase de cosas.

El sonido del timbre distrajo a ambos, llevando sus miradas hacia la puerta de entrada, sin embargo casi al instante el novelista retomó lo que estaba haciendo, ahora besando también el cuello del menor, haciendo que soltara un sofocado gemido. Después de unos momentos el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Us-Usagi-san detente —dijo Misaki con la voz jadeante—. Vino alguien, deberías ir a ver quién es.

El mayor no le prestó atención a sus protestas, ignorando también el hecho de que el timbre sonó por tercera vez. En cambió a Misaki le ponía bastante nervioso la insistencia de la persona que había ido a la casa del escritor, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró zafarse de los brazos de Usagi.

— ¡Solo ve a abrir la puerta de una vez! —le exigió mientras trataba de regularizar el ritmo de su respiración.

Usami Akihiko bufó molesto por la interrupción y se dirigió de malas ganas al citófono.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto con tono cortante.

—_Sensei, soy Onodera de Marukawa Shoten. Isaka-san me dijo que viniera a esta hora _—se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Akihiko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, se había olvidado completamente que el día anterior había concertado con Isaka la hora en que se juntaría con su editor. Olvidando por completo la frustración de haber sido interrumpido le abrió a Onodera, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable.

Misaki, que en ese momento intentaba arreglar su ropa, miró hacia la entrada, encontrándose en el umbral a un hombre joven y bien parecido que no había visto nunca. Cuando se fijó en el rostro de Usagi, mientras hacía pasar al chico, detuvo todo movimiento, observando con pasmo la cálida sonrisa que le dirigía a la otra persona el, usualmente, arisco novelista. El otro también sonreía, más bien tímidamente.

—Misaki —llamó Usagi, sacándolo de su aturdimiento—, te presento a mi nuevo editor.

Por su parte, Ritsu sentía bastante curiosidad, al descubrir que Usami-sensei ya no vivía solo. El chico que tenía delante se veía bastante joven, además de tener un aire de simpleza que no parecía pegar mucho con el famoso novelista. También podía notar que estaba algo agitado pero no le dio mucha importancia. Por supuesto se encargó de que ninguna expresión de extrañeza se asomara en sus facciones.

—Mucho gusto, soy Onodera Ritsu —se presentó, inclinándose levemente.

—Ah... Sí, mucho gusto, soy Takahashi Misaki —correspondió el gesto.

Así que ese joven sería el nuevo editor a cargo del escritor, se veía como una persona bastante agradable, sin embargo Misaki no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, al ver la familiaridad con la que Usagi lo trataba. Se dijo a si mismo que no debía pensar tonterías, que era mejor si los dos hombres se llevaban bien, seguramente ya se tenían cierta confianza al haber trabajado en el pasado juntos. A él no debía importarle para nada, así que sacudió su cabeza tratando de distraerse y recordar que iba apurado.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy.

—Que te vaya bien, Misaki.

Misaki solo asintió ante la despedida de Usagi y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Abriendo la puerta sintió la sensación de que le faltaba algo. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que el generalmente insistente novelista no estaba detrás de él ofreciendo llevarlo en su lujoso auto. Aun con el pomo de la puerta en la mano giró la cabeza, viendo como Usagi y Onodera ya estaban acomodados en los sillones, uno frente al otro, charlando. El editor se veía bastante animado, mientras el otro se dedicaba a encender un cigarro. Misaki volvió a sentir una desagradable sensación en el estómago, así que simplemente salió, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

Ritsu miró extrañado hacia la puerta al escuchar el portazo, pero su distracción no duró mucho, pues Usami-sensei fue a buscar el manuscrito de lo que había avanzado hasta ahora. Onodera tomó las hojas de papel, que aún no eran muchas, con emoción. Volver a leer y ayudar en una obra de literatura lo llenaba de regocijo a tal punto que sentía su cuerpo vibrar de puro entusiasmo. Realmente había extrañado ese trabajo y que volviera a el de la mano de Usami Akihiko era lo mejor.

El aclamado escritor solo se dedicó a observar como Onodera leía ávidamente el manuscrito mientras se consumía su cigarrillo. Realmente ahora entendía aún menos porque el editor se había cambiado al departamento de manga, siendo que lo veía tan animado en el trabajo de su nuevo libro. Por más que trataba no se lo imaginaba igual de feliz al supervisar dibujitos para niñas.

Ritsu dedicó un buen tiempo a leer el manuscrito, era un lector rápido, pero ahora no estaba leyendo solo por diversión, debía notar todos los detalles que pudiera. La verdad estaba algo cansado, como se quedó dormido después de acostarse con Takano, pasó la noche en su casa. Por eso a la mañana siguiente se desentendió lo más rápido que pudo de él, desayunando a velocidad record y volvió a su departamento, quedándose el resto del tiempo repasando anteriores novelas del escritor.

Leyendo el comienzo de aquella historia pudo notar de inmediato el cambio de enfoque que tenía respecto a las novelas que había editado en el pasado. No podría expresarlo bien, pero era como si fueran más… positivas. Por supuesto Usami-sensei había hecho un trabajo impecable hasta el momento, como era de esperarse de él.

Levantó su vista para mirar de nuevo al novelista, encontrándolo mirándolo fijamente. Ritsu le llamó la atención, devolviéndole las hojas, sacando a Akihiko de sus pensamientos.

—Este comienzo definitivamente es muy interesante _sensei_, pero la parte a la que llegue la cortó tan abruptamente, no terminó de escribir la escena, siendo que la estaba desarrollando tan fluidamente, ¿por qué?

Onodera había cambiado su expresión a una seria, más profesional. Usami no tuvo reparos en responderle, explicándole que había sufrido una especie de bloqueo mental y no había podido visualizar la forma adecuada de concluir aquella escena sin que sonara forzada. Akihiko se dedicó entonces a contarle el hilo principal de su historia y ciertos momentos que aún no tenía claro cómo escribirlos ni en que cronología debía hacerlo.

La mente del editor empezaba a elaborar rápidamente una idea del libro de Usagi, enlazando los argumentos que le iba dando. Tomaron gran parte de la tarde discutiendo ideas. Al escritor le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda escuchar los consejos de una persona diferente, de hecho ya había conseguido dilucidar la manera correcta de concluir la parte donde se había quedado estancado y así poder continuar escribiendo.

Tomaron un descanso, agotados mentalmente. Ritsu preparó un té para ambos, conociendo a _sensei _sabía que este no era muy bueno en las tareas cotidianas. Además conocía un poco el lugar, ya que en su anterior trabajo también había tenido que visitar el hogar del escritor algunas veces. El piso no había cambiado mucho, ahora solo se veía más ordenado.

Onodera recordó con diversión la primera vez que había pisado aquel lugar. No le sorprendió tanto la gran extensión de la vivienda, como la gran cantidad de osos de peluche que coleccionaba el novelista. Realmente le había impactado un poco, principalmente porque jamás hubiera imaginado a un hombre como el tan admirado Usami-sensei, teniendo ese extraño hobby. Tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza la excéntrica personalidad que poseía, sin embargo al ir conociéndolo no disminuyo su admiración sino que le agrado la clase de persona que pudo vislumbrar.

Mientras se tomaban el té, hablaron de trivialidades hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono celular de Ritsu, que vibraba en su bolsillo causando en él un pequeño sobresalto. Se disculpó brevemente con el hombre y saco el objeto de su bolsillo, observando la pantalla, que tenía el nombre de Takano en ella. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

Excusándose brevemente, se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de Usagi, contestando el celular que no paraba de vibrar entre sus manos.

— ¿Ta-Takano-san?

— _¿Ya terminaste de trabajar? ¿Dónde estás?_

—Yo… etto… aún estoy trabajando —respondió dubitativo.

— _¿No crees que es muy tarde ya?_

—Bah, fuiste tú el que dijo una vez que nuestro trabajo se realiza mejor de noche.

—_Tsk. No me salgas con eso ahora._

La voz de Takano sonaba molesta.

—_De todas maneras, yo casi termino en la oficina, te estaré esperando para cenar._

Ritsu se sonrojo. ¡Maldicion! ¿Por qué Takano-san tenía que hablarle como si fueran una pareja de recién casados? No hacía más que avergonzarlo.

Akihiko observó a Onodera contestar la llamada, nombrando a la persona al otro lado "Takano-san". Recordó que Isaka, el día anterior, le había dicho que el editor jefe de Onodera se llamaba así. Al escritor no le extraño que lo llamara, pero si le pareció inusual la manera de comportarse de su editor, que parecía bastante nervioso y le replicaba de forma algo brusca a su interlocutor. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue verlo sonrojarse, mientras aún tenía el aparato telefónico pegado a la oreja, asumiendo que la razón del bochorno del chico, eran las palabras de su jefe.

Repentinamente el menor corto la llamada y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba él, pareciendo un poco agitado.

—_Sensei_, creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy.

—Claro, ya me has ayudado bastante, me pondré a redactar ahora.

Ritsu se puso a recoger la copia del manuscrito que le había entregado el mayor para que se llevara con él. La verdad quería irse lo antes posible, para poder llegar antes que Takano al departamento. Sabía que su jefe tenía la costumbre de esperarlo justo ante su puerta, y si era así, a él no le quedaba ninguna oportunidad de evadirlo. Ahora esperaba poder encerrarse en su departamento e inventarse alguna excusa para no verlo ese día.

—Bien, entonces es hora de irme —le sonrió— ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy!

—Espera, ¿vives muy lejos de aquí?

— ¿Eh? Solo a unas estaciones —respondió, sin entender por qué le preguntaba eso.

—Te llevaré.

Así nada más. Lo dijo tan rotundamente que Ritsu se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento, Además que le recordó terriblemente a cierta persona.

—Por favor, no se moleste —replicó.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Onodera tuvo que recordarse que _sensei _simplemente era así. Aunque le agradecía el "ofrecimiento", así ahorraría más tiempo en llegar. El camino transcurrió sin novedad alguna, iban en silencio, pero no era uno incómodo. Ritsu iba bastante tranquilo mirando por la ventana del vehículo, perdido en sus pensamientos, que giraban en torno a un solo sujeto. Recordó que anoche habían podido hablar bastante amenamente. Era inusual que se sintiera tan cómodo en compañía de Takano-san, y ese mismo avance lo tenía inquieto. Sentía que estaban acercándose demasiado y se le hacía peligroso. Cada vez se sentía más confundido con respectó a él, pero cada vez que su mente parecía aclarar las cosas, era un rumbo que no le gustaba para nada. Hace poco que había estado a punto de declararle su amor _de nuevo_, y cuando la situación pasaba, no dejaba de sentir miedo.

Le había dado su dirección al novelista apenas se subieron al deportivo rojo. Usami-sensei se estaba deteniendo justo delante del edificio donde vivía Onodera, cuando este dejó escapar un gritito bastante agudo. Es que distraído como estaba mirando para fuera, le llegó de golpe al cerebro la imagen que proyectaban sus ojos. Justamente el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos se hallaba justo ante las puertas del edificio. Parecia que estaba por ingresar a la propiedad pero como si sintiera la mirada de Ritsu en él, paró sus acciones y se giró en ese momento, viéndolo en el asiento del copiloto.

Akihiko le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su acompañante, intentando descubrir el porqué de su reacción. Siguiendo la vista del menor pudo ver a un hombre parado ante el complejo departamental, que a su vez miraba fijamente en la dirección de su auto. Era un tipo alto y bien parecido, aunque ahora tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que le daba un aire amenazante. Seguro que el tipo y su editor se conocían, y él se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenían, para que Onodera pareciera, de pronto, nervioso.

Ocurriéndosele como una manera de molestar al intranquilo editor, se bajó del deportivo y le dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola, comportándose como todo un caballero ante una dama, aunque no llegó al extremo de ofrecerle una mano a Ritsu para ayudarle a bajar. Suficiente diversión tenía al ver el rostro ruborizado del otro.

Por estar de espaldas a él, no pudo observar cómo se acentuaba más el gestó de enojo que traía Takano Masamune. El editor había llegado cansado, habiendo apurado su trabajo al máximo con la esperanza de poder ver a Ritsu y que este no tratara de escapársele. Pero no había estado preparado para verlo aparecer en aquel lujoso deportivo conducido por el mismísimo Usami Akihiko. A Masamune le sorprendía la aparente confianza que le tenía ese escritor a Onodera, como para traerlo en su propio coche y saber dónde vivía. No pudo evitar la irritación que le produjo ese simple hecho, pero ver como Usami se las daba de caballero abriéndole la puerta del auto a Ritsu le produjo una oleada de celos.

Se acercó con pasos firmes hacia el lugar donde se encontraban estacionados, con todas las intenciones de "marcar territorio". Ritsu ya se encontraba parado en la vereda mientras el novelista cerraba la puerta. Pudo ver como su subordinado tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo que su cabreo aumentara.

—Bu-buenas noches Takano-san.

Ritsu podía percibir que su jefe no se hallaba precisamente feliz, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué de su estado. Además de que también podía sentir como la atmosfera se había puesto pesada a su alrededor.

—_Sensei, _él es el editor en jefe del departamento de edición Emerald, donde trabajo —a Ritsu no le quedaba más que hacer las presentaciones—. Takano-san, él es el novelista Usami Akihiko.

Takano no necesitaba que se lo presentaran, sabía perfectamente quien era. Como le gustaban muchas de sus novelas, en el pasado había deseado conocerlo formalmente, quizás hasta tener una conversación decente con él. Aunque le hubiese visto de lejos en alguna fiesta de Marukawa nunca habían sido presentados. Sin embargo, ahora no podía sentir el regocijo de quien supuestamente está conociendo a alguien admirado.

—Encantado de conocerlo, mi nombre es Takano Masamune —dijo fingiendo su mejor sonrisa encantadora.

—Encantado.

Así que este era el jefe de su editor. No parecía tener el tipo de los que trabajan produciendo mangas para niñitas cursis. Pero eso no era lo que se robaba su interés, más bien era la duda de ¿Por qué estaba allí, frente a donde vivía su subordinado, tan tarde? Además parecía ser la causa del repentino nerviosismo de Onodera. Una sospecha fue creándose en su mente. El tal Takano le había ofrecido una espléndida sonrisa, pero esta no alcanzaba sus ojos, que lo miraban con agresividad. A partir de los indicios que estaba presenciando formó la siguiente teoría: Takano Masamune era, obviamente, gay y se dedicaba a acosar sexualmente a su subordinado.

Akihiko no sabía que había dado un poquito en el clavo. La verdad él no tenía idea de que a Ritsu también le gustaban los hombres, aunque siempre lo había sospechado, pero como conocía de la existencia de una prometida, había dudado un poco de su intuición. Así que no podía saber realmente el cómo se sentía Onodera respecto a los _ataques _de su superior, ni la larga historia que traían arrastrando esos dos.

Sonrió.

Fuera su teoría cierta o no, la situación era bastante interesante. Por ahora se iría, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí y de todos modos la próxima vez que viera a Onodera podría preguntarle porque su jefe fue a visitarlo a su propio departamento tan tarde. Misaki aún no había vuelto a casa, así que se pegaría una vuelta por Marukawa a ver si aún estaba trabajando y aprovecharía de recogerlo.

—Yo me retiro. Ojala podamos platicar en otra ocasión —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Takano.

—Por supuesto, sería un placer Usami-sensei.

—Nos vemos Onodera. Adios.

Masamune observo como el escritor se subía a su auto y se iba sin más dilación. Realmente le había puesto los pelos de punta ver el trato que tenía ese hombre con Onodera. Sabía que sus pensamientos estaban siendo un poco irracionales, pero siempre que se trataba de Ritsu era así. Además de que por naturaleza era bastante celoso, aunque siempre intentaba disimularlo.

Y joder, él ya le había dejado una vez, de hecho ahora ni siquiera podía llamar relación a lo que tenían, porque siempre tenía que negarle sus sentimientos. Era obvio que sintiera inseguridad si veía a otra persona acercándose demasiado a su novato.

—Supongo que aún no has cenado.

—Aun no —comentó inseguro.

Ritsu sabía que ahora Takano lo arrastraría a su departamento y no tenía muchas energías para negarse como de costumbre.

Takano se calmó a sí mismo, diciéndose en el interior que sus celos eran totalmente infundados. Además debía aprovechar su tiempo, ya que después de todo un agotador día, por fin tenía a Onodera allí y a solas. Lo tomó de la mano y lo mantuvo fuertemente sujetó, ya que la primera reacción del otro fue apartarse. No tomaron demasiado tiempo en llegar a su apartamento. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar, se puso a ello. Haría un poco de arroz y algo ligero y lo bastante nutritivo, para el descuidado de Ritsu.

Aunque le preocupaba mucho la salud de Ritsu, no podía dejar de sentirse un poquito satisfecho de que el chico fuera tan descuidado con su propia persona, así podía tener una excusa para pasar más tiempo con él. Aunque no era un aficionado de la cocina, no le molestaba para nada prepararle algo, de hecho, hacía que le pusiera más dedicación.

Mientras Takano estaba en la cocina, Onodera no hallaba que hacer, así que saco la copia del manuscrito que tenía con él y se puso a repasarlo nuevamente. Cuando el mayor tuvo todo listo y se asomó a la sala donde se hallaba Ritsu, lo encontró leyendo. Curioso se le acerco por la espalda, intentado asomarse para leer el contenido de las hojas de papel.

Onodera claramente lo sintió acercarse, así que pegó el manuscrito a su cuerpo y se dio media vuelta, encarándolo.

— ¿Ese es el manuscrito de la nueva obra de Usami-sensei?

—Sí.

—Déjame verlo.

Llevado por la curiosidad, Masamune estiró su mano, yendo directamente a quitarle el escrito a Ritsu, pero este fue más rápido y lo llevó detrás de él, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

—Claro que no, tú sabes que los editores no podemos ir mostrándole los borradores de libros a cualquiera.

—Yo no soy cualquiera. Soy tu jefe.

Ritsu por un instante movió sus manos para pasarle las hojas al hombre. Los storyboard con los que solía trabajar, todos, absolutamente todos ellos tenían que pasar por las manos de su editor jefe, pero ahora tuvo que recordarse que no estaba trabajando con mangas y que en este caso no estaba bajo la supervisión de Takano.

—Eres mi jefe en Emerald, pero en esto no tienes nada que ver.

Takano sabía que en esta ocasión Onodera tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar llenarse de enfado al recordar que Ritsu aceptó ese maldito trabajo, así que de puro obstinado llevó sus manos a las espaldas del menor, en un nuevo intento de arrebatarle el manuscrito. Ritsu levantó los brazos intentando alejar los preciados papeles del alcance del otro, pero Takano era rápido y, por supuesto, más alto que él y lo tomo de las muñecas sin ningún problema.

— ¡Ya basta, Takano-san!

Comenzaron a forcejar fuertemente, durando un buen rato hasta que por aplicar demasiada fuera, Masamune provoco que Ritsu tropezara y se cayera de espaldas, llevándoselo a él de paso. El menor dejó escapar un gemido lastimoso, debido al duro golpe que se llevó, mientras que él logró amortiguar su caída poniendo las manos a ambos lados del novato

Debido a la caída soltó los papeles que se desparramaron por cualquier lado. Quedó debajo de Takano, con sus cuerpos juntos y sus caras demasiado cerca. El rostro de Ritsu estaba ruborizado, pero su sonrojo no se debía del todo a la cercanía del otro hombre, sino a su reciente actividad y al enojo que sentía.

"¡¿Por qué diablos Takano-san tenía que comportarse como un niño en una situación así!?"

Esos eran los pensamientos de Ritsu que se sentía bastante indignado con el mayor por tomarse tan a la ligera lo que era su trabajo. Joder, ahora tendría que ordenar todo el condenado manuscrito por su culpa. Y para más colmo se vio interrumpido en sus quejas internas por un beso. Para variar Takano no podía controlarse cuando tenía tan cerca al novato, menos aun si tenía su cara enrojecida y con una linda –a su parecer- expresión de enojo.

Aunque generalmente le costaba mucho más poner resistencia, esta vez no dudo en empujarlo.

— ¡Déjame! ¿Viste lo que has hecho? Ahora perderé mi tiempo teniendo que ordenmmmphhh…

Al parecer, a su superior no le importaba en lo absoluto escuchar sus quejas, porque lo interrumpió bruscamente con otro beso que no duró demasiado.

—Eso es tu culpa por tomar labores que no te corresponden.

— ¿Haaa? Isaka-san me dio este trabajo, no tienes por qué meterte.

Takano le robó, una vez más, un beso, esta vez mucho más rudo, más posesivo, provocado por el enojo que las palabras del menor le provocaban. Después de ver a Ritsu en compañía del novelista odiaba aún más el que haya aceptado ese trabajo, no lo quería ver en compañía de ningún hombre, menos con uno con el que parecía tener tal afinidad.

— ¿Por qué te vino a dejar Usami-sensei? No tendrías que haberlo molestado.

Onodera se vio alterado por el repentino cambió de tema. Takano-san no tenía por qué entrometerse en sus asuntos.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no se lo pedí! —Contestó indignado—, solo que él se ofreció y yo…

— ¿Y por qué sabe dónde vives? —le interrumpió—. O es que acaso les das tu dirección a todos tus autores.

— ¡Claro que no! _Sensei_ no sabía dónde vivo hasta hoy. De todas maneras no entiendo porque te importa tanto, además no tengo que darte explicaciones.

El mayor pareció tranquilizarse, como si algo le hubiese golpeado en la cabeza y dejado aturdido, sin embargo su interior se hallaba agitado y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que retumbaba en sus oídos, ensordeciéndolo.

—Me importa. Todo lo que te involucre me importa.

Su voz había bajado de tono y sus ojos tenían cierta pincelada de desesperación que conmovió a Ritsu. Sin embargo no supo que responder a sus últimas palabras, que habían provocado que su pulso aumentara su ritmo.

Masamune ya no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que sus acciones hablaran por él. Se inclinó lentamente, sin desviar su mirada de Ritsu, que en un gesto nervioso pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. Aunque no haya sido con esa intención, a él le pareció un acto sumamente sensual, como si su pequeño amante intentara provocarlo. Finalmente selló sus labios en un beso suave. Ritsu solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y abrir la boca cuando sintió su lengua queriendo entrar. Se sentía al tope y a pesar de que sentía que debía ir más lento no pudo evitar intensificar el beso, explorando toda su boca.

No podía tener sus manos quietas, mientras que con una acunó el rostro de Onodera sintiendo lo caliente que tenía su piel allí, la otra se dirigió más abajo, recorriendo su pecho y su abdomen por encima de la ropa, para finalmente acabar en la pretina de su pantalón. Con toda su experiencia no le costó desabrochar el botón y colar su mano en su ropa interior, tomando entre sus dedos el despierto miembro de Onodera.

— ¡Aaaah! —se escapó un gemido de la boca de Ritsu.

Aquel sonido solo causó que Takano se excitara aún más, poniéndose completamente erecto. Puso su mano en movimiento, tocando la dureza de Ritsu, esperando arrancar más de esos eróticos sonidos. Ocupó su otra mano para liberarlo de sus prendas superiores, deseando tocar su piel, de marcarla. Le encantaba dejarle chupetones, disfrutaba haciéndolos y además era una forma de marcarlo como suyo.

Onodera parecía bastante concentrado en intentar contener sus gemidos, infructuosamente. Takano atacó primero su cuello, pasando su lengua, dejando un rastro de cálida saliva, que se enfriaba lentamente, dejando la placentera sensación. Pasó por su hombro, mordiéndolo y luego succionando la enrojecida piel, provocando que su dueño soltara un agudo gemido.

Había olvidado por completo la comida, que se hallaba enfriándose en la cocina. Aceleró el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que la respiración de su jadeante amante se acelerara aún más. Su propio miembro, apresado en su pantalón, también clamaba por ser tocado.

—Ritsu —pronunció en su oído—, tócame.

El cuerpo del menor se remeció en un fuerte estremecimiento. Su mente estaba nublada por el placer y su mano que antes había descansado laxa a su costado, se movió sin que se lo ordenara, tocando por encima de la ropa, su erección. Ahora fue el turno de Takano para gemir, liberando un sonido lascivamente ronco. Estuvieron un rato así tocándose mutuamente. Con algo de dificultad, Onodera había logrado liberar el botón y bajar la cremallera de la prenda, logrando así introducir su mano y tocar directamente el caliente miembro.

Aunque disfrutaba en demasía las carisias que le daba Ritsu, se sentía al tope y solo quería poder terminar dentro de ese cuerpo que deseaba tanto. Se incorporó, quedando de rodillas, para poder remover del todo la estorbosa prenda inferior de Ritsu.

Debido a que su cuerpo ya no estaba siendo estimulado, Onodera volvió en sí, su mente captando lo que sucedería a continuación, y aunque su cuerpo y corazón clamaran por tener a Takano dentro, su parte racional le obligó a intentar oponerse.

—Ya.. Ya es… suficiente, Takano-san —dijo entrecortadamente.

Masamune ni se dignó en responderle, simplemente le puso la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para volver a besarlo. Sin perder el tiempo, coloco la punta de su hombría en la entrada de Ritsu, no necesitaba prepararlo, ya que ayer también habían hecho el amor. Perdiendo completamente el control por un momento, le penetró de una sola estocada, causando que Onodera soltara un gritito.

Empezó a embestir lentamente, como disculpándose por su anterior acción que debió doler, buscando ahora el disfrute de su pareja. Y entre el delicioso vaivén, continuó besando y lamiendo cuanta piel encontraba a su disposición, dejando marcas por doquier. No duró mucho con ese lento ritmo. Las caderas de Ritsu se movían al compás, yendo a su encuentro así que él no dudó en acelerar sus estocadas.

El menor no dejaba de gemir, sin poder contenerse, el placer era demasiado y este aumentó cuando sintió que aquella gran mano envolvía nuevamente su dureza. El orgasmo le alcanzó intempestivamente y le hizo correrse con fuerza, manchando su abdomen y el del contrario.

—Taka... ¡Ah! ¡Takano-san!

El solo hecho de escucharlo gimotear su nombre lo llevó hasta el límite y sumado a la fuerte opresión que estaba sintiendo en su miembro causó que se corriera irremediablemente, llenando el interior de Ritsu del espeso y caliente líquido. Apoyo su frente en el hombro de Ritsu, luego de depositar un beso en él. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Emmm Takano-san, tenemos que levantarnos de aquí —señaló Onodera después de un rato.

—Ritsu, te amo.

— ¿Qu-qué dices ahora? ¿Acaso nunca escuchas lo que te digo? —su voz histérica sonaba un poco áspera, debido a todos los gemidos que profirió con anterioridad.

—Yo estoy muy cómodo aquí.

—Eso es porque no tuviste tu espalda siendo golpeada contra el piso.

Justo cuando terminó de decirlo se arrepintió totalmente. Joder, había dicho algo tan embarazoso, que su cara, ya de por sí, roja por el sexo, se tiño aún más. Takano lo observó con los ojos bien abiertos, para después soltar una leve risita.

—Si te incomoda, ya sabes la solución, la próxima vez móntame tú.

Lo dijo fresco como una lechuga, con un marcado tono burlesco, logrando que Onodera se sintiera morir de la vergüenza, intentando mitigarla un poco tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! —se escuchó amortiguado.

Takano ya no dijo nada, disfrutando del estado bochornoso de su amado. Le dio un último beso en la frente antes de levantarlo en brazos para poder llevárselo a la habitación, donde dormiría abrazado a él lo más apretado posible, por supuesto no lo dejaría escapar a mitad de la noche.

**Continuará...**

**_(Más) Notas de Autora: _**_Ese lemon, definitivamente no estaba en mis planes escribirlo, pero créanme que Takano prácticamente actuó solo, simplemente no podía dejarlo a la mitad, porque era algo que el personaje no haría. Y fue raro para mí porque no suelo escribir escenas de sexo casi nunca, así que espero que haya quedado bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Onodera Ritsu estaba absolutamente agotado. Hace una semana que había comenzado a trabajar con Usami-sensei y entre la ocupación que tenía con él y los constantes reproches de Takano, se sentía con todas las ganas de renunciar. Y justo hoy, que estaba desocupado de sus obligaciones con el novelista, le tocaba pasarse por Marukawa para ver el avance de los mangas de los cuales estaba a cargo.

Si no fuera porque Takano le obligaba a cenar o desayunar con él, viviría a base de bebidas energéticas, porque eso era lo único que tomaba por cuenta propia. También comía algún aperitivo en casa de Usami, que dejaba preparado Takahashi, el chico que vivía con el autor. Onodera no tenía idea de porque se quedaba en su casa pero no creía que fuera adecuado preguntar por lo cual no lo había hecho, aunque le daba mucha curiosidad. No veía muy seguido al chico ya que este siempre se estaba yendo a trabajar o simplemente no estaba cuando él llegaba. No obstante había escuchado varias veces que _sensei_ iba buscarlo después de pasar a dejarlo a él.

Si, Usami seguía insistiendo en llevarlo en auto a su apartamento cada vez que se le hacía demasiado tarde. Y no era que a Onodera le molestara, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera, porque de una u otra manera Takano se acababa enterando y eso significaba ver su cara de molestia y aguantar sus pesados reclamos. De verdad que no entendía porque su jefe se comportaba de esa manera solo porque lo veía en compañía del escritor.

—Yo también tengo un maldito auto, así que la próxima vez que termines tarde, llámame, yo te iré a buscar.

Eso dijo la última vez que lo había visto llegar en el deportivo del famoso novelista. Por supuesto que Onodera no pensaba llamarlo. Ya tenía suficiente con que por las noches fuera a su apartamento, y pobre de él si no le abría la puerta porque prácticamente era un milagro que no se la echara abajo.

Y hablando del rey de roma, apenas llegó al cuarto piso donde se hallaba el departamento de las doncellas, se encontró con la mirada de Takano fija en él. También el resto de sus compañeros dejaron lo que hacían para voltear a mirarlo.

— ¡Rit-chan, que genial verte por aquí!

—Llegas justo a tiempo

Mino y Kisa parecían realmente felices de verlo, como si lo hubiesen extrañado toda esa semana que no pudo pasarse por allí. Esto sorprendió agradablemente a Onodera, que se olvidó un poco de su cansancio al ser tan bien recibido. Hasta Hatori esbozó una leve sonrisa al verlo.

—Ponte a trabajar

Recibió la seca orden de Takano, rompiendo el momento. Mirándolo de mala manera, se sentó en su correspondiente asiento y abrió su laptop, dirigiéndole a la pantalla una mirada adormilada. Estaba revisando su correo electrónico cuando Mino se levantó de su silla, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su puesto.

—Onodera-kun, tengo un problema con el manga de Mutou-sensei, ¿podrías revisar esto?

Mino mantenía su habitual sonrisa, como si no estuviera haciendo nada raro. Lo cierto es que se hallaba en una posición poco común. Se había puesto detrás de Ritsu, inclinándose completamente sobre él apoyando el pecho en su espalda y quedando su cara al lado de la del menor, muy cerca. Onodera, que sentía extraño el comportamiento del otro, se puso algo nervioso cuando sintió al mayor tomar su mano para dejarle unos papeles en ella.

Era parte del storyboard de la mangaka. Onodera se dispuso a revisarlo, esperando que su compañero volviera a su asiento, pero este se quedó exactamente donde estaba. Con incomodidad, leyó los diálogos y revisó cada viñeta hasta encontrar el problema, señalándoselo a Mino y preguntándole si se refería a esa parte. No se esperó que este le contestara hablándole pegado a su oreja en un tono bajo y dejándole sentir su cálido aliento. Al notarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse, su cuerpo simplemente reaccionó solo, ya que era bastante sensible en esa parte.

Takano había estado observando con curiosidad el raro comportamiento de uno de sus subordinados. Realmente no comprendía porque Mino se comportaba así, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera empezando a irritarse con este por estar tan jodidamente de Onodera. Trato de ignorar la escena, ya que sabía que no debería preocuparse de tal manera solo porque un hombre se acercara tanto a Ritsu, pero falló, cuando vio como el chico sonriente se inclinaba sobre el novato para hablarle al oído.

Kisa sonrió disimuladamente, observando atento como las cejas de su jefe dibujaban un marcado surco en su frente. De todas maneras Takano no lo hubiese notado, ya que estaba concentrado en matar con la mirada al pobre Mino. Toda esa escena tenía una razón. Hace unos días, en un breve descanso, había pasado a por un café junto con Mino y aprovechó de comentarle sus sospechas con respecto al porqué del mal humor de superior. Kanade no se vio muy sorprendido por las razones que le dio Kisa, y al final terminaron confabulando juntos para saber si tenían o no la razón.

Si como ellos imaginaban, Takano estaba tan irritable por la ausencia de Onodera, significaba que seguramente era un hombre bastante posesivo y por consecuencia, celoso. Así que el plan era simple, cuando Ritsu viniera a ver el desarrollo de sus mangas a cargo, se comportarían demasiado _cercanos _a él. Tratarían que se viera como si estuvieran coqueteando con su compañero sin caer en el descaro.

Kisa propuso el plan y dio por hecho que solo él participaría en el coqueteo a Onodera, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando Mino también se ofreció a ayudar. Según tenía entendido, su colega era heteresexual, y la mayoría solía sentirse incomodo si tenían que flirtear con otro hombre. La verdad es que Kanade tenía muy segura su propia sexualidad y era por esto que no le molestaba en absoluto tontear con Ritsu si solo era por comprobar algo que picaba su curiosidad.

Mino se retiró a su puesto luego de que ya no hallara excusa para seguir hablando con Onodera. Los dos editores solo esperaban que su plan no molestara al novato, pero este era tan denso para esas cuestiones que no había notado sus intenciones. Bien por ellos.

Takano volvió su atención al storyboard que estaba corrigiendo, intentando olvidarse de lo que había presenciado. Seguramente lo que había visto era producto de su mente exagerando las cosas, ya que creía totalmente improbable que Mino sintiera alguna atracción por su Ritsu, o eso esperaba, de lo contrario sabía que se comportaría de una manera muy poco profesional con su subordinado. Desde que Onodera Ritsu había vuelto a su vida que no podía separar su vida privada del trabajo.

Después de pasado un tiempo prudente, Kisa fue el siguiente en hacer su movimiento. Saco una caja de chocolates no-tan-baratos que compró hace algún tiempo. Ya faltaban unos cuantos bombones que había probado con Yukina con anterioridad, de hecho los probó de la boca de su novio, ambos se entretuvieron derritiéndolos con sus lenguas hasta que la excitación les paso la cuenta y terminaron en otra actividad con el resto de chocolates olvidados. El recuerdo lo hizo sonrojar, pero movió rápidamente la cabeza de un lado para otro para olvidarse de esa bochornosa situación y centrarse en el presente.

—Rit-chan, traje estos bombones riquísimos. ¿Quieres probar uno?

Esperaba que Ritsu no fuera alérgico al chocolate o algo así. El novato dudo un momento antes de aceptar y agradecer por el ofrecimiento. Kisa rápidamente sacó un bombón, liberándolo de su envoltorio y presionándolo contra los labios de Onodera, instándolo a abrir la boca. El menor abrió la boca por reflejo, aceptando el chocolate y sintiéndose incomodo cuando sintió los dedos del mayor rozando sus labios.

— ¿Estaba rico, Rit-chan? —preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando buscaba seducir a un hombre en sus salidas nocturnas, antes de conocer a Yukina.

—Mucho, gracias Kisa-san.

Takano estaba que le salía humo por las orejas. ¿¡Qué diablos les pasaba esos dos!? Nunca antes habían mostrado interés por Onodera, más allá del profesional/amistoso, y ahora no hacían más que coquetearle. Para más colmo, el mismo Onodera no parecía darse cuenta de nada, por lo tanto no intentaba ponerles distancia.

— ¡Onodera! —Prácticamente le gritó, provocando que el aludido saltara en su sitio—. Sácame cinco copias de cada uno de estos documentos, ¡ahora!

Ritsu, acostumbrado a los desplantes del editor jefe, obedeció sin chistar. Quizás la razón de que no le molestara tanto era que de cierta manera había extrañado su trabajo en el departamento doncella. Escuchando los sonidos de la maquina fotocopiadora pensó que pese al cansancio y a sus problemas personales con su superior, editar manga era un trabajo que había llegado a disfrutar.

Para la hora de almuerzo, Onodera no parecía ir a parar sus actividades. Takano sabía muy bien que Ritsu podía olvidarse hasta de comer cuando estaba demasiado concentrado, así que simplemente lo arrastraría hasta un restaurante cercano. Sin embargo se le adelantaron.

—Rit-chan, te ves cansado.

—Ahora íbamos a almorzar, ¿te vienes con nosotros? —ofreció Mino.

Onodera vaciló antes de aceptar acompañarlos, sin darse cuenta de la mirada cargada de reproche que le mandaba Takano.

—Yo también me dirigía a almorzar, los acompañare —se agregó Takano.

Al final fueron todos, incluyendo Hatori, que había percibido el inusual comportamiento de sus compañeros, llevándole a preguntarse que se traían esos dos con Onodera.

* * *

><p>Cuando Misaki llegó al trabajo, vio como la mayoría de los editores estaban aglomerados alrededor del editor en jefe de Japun. Curioso se acercó tratando de ver que era tan interesante, pero no pudo vislumbrar nada.<p>

—Takahashi-kun que bueno que llegas.

—Kimura-san, ¿Por qué están todos con Kirishima-san? ¿Acaso pasó algo?

—Nah, no es nada para preocuparse, de hecho ven a verlo tú también, al parecer Kirishima-san no tiene reparos en mostrárselo a cualquiera.

Misaki siguió al editor hasta el puesto del editor jefe que ya estaba despejado de gente, la mayoría había vuelto a su respectivo trabajo. Kirishima sostenía su teléfono celular en la mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa que a Misaki se le hizo fuera de lo común. Como dijo Kimura, al mayor no le molestó mostrarle lo que parecía divertir tanto a los otros. Era la fotografía de un hombre bastante grande, que tenía una expresión gruñona, lo peculiar en la foto era que dicho hombre traía puesto un cintillo con orejas de oso.

Como Misaki no entendía que era lo que causaba tanta gracia a los otros, ambos editores le explicaron que la persona de la foto era un trabajador del departamento de ventas llamado Yokozawa. Ahora que lo mencionaron, él lo recordaba vagamente de alguna vez que se cruzaron en la oficina.

—Por cierto, Takahashi-kun, tenía un encargo para ti.

—Ah, claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Necesito que vayas a la casa de Ijuuin-sensei a recoger un manuscrito.

Misaki se tensó automáticamente al escuchar el nombre del mangaka. Desde que este le había declarado su amor no se sentía nada cómodo en su presencia. La mayoría de las veces se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Usagi solo por estar cerca de él, y era en parte porque no podía evitar querer pasar tiempo con el mangaka. La contradicción se debía a que pese a la incomodidad, seguía admirando el trabajo de _sensei_.

— ¿Es-está seguro que debería ir yo? Su... su editor…

—Shizuku está es una reunión ahora, precisamente discutiendo con ventas algunos aspectos de 'The Kan'. Además ya has hecho este trabajo muchas veces, no tendría por qué haber problemas esta vez —le explicó Kirishima.

Misaki no podía decirle que no al editor jefe, así que resignado se despidió de todos en la oficina y se encaminó a la estación. Al llegar al apartamento de Ijuuin y tocar el timbre recibió el acostumbrado grito molesto del mangaka a través del intercomunicador. El hombre lo tuvo bastante tiempo esperando antes de dignarse a abrir la puerta. Se veía realmente cansado, tenía unas ojeras enormes y el pelo desordenado y aun así, al verlo le dirigió una gran sonrisa que hizo que su rostro se iluminara. Misaki se sonrojó con solo verlo sonreírle tan ampliamente, pensando en lo realmente guapo que se veía.

—Es agradable volver a verte Takahashi-kun.

—Ah… —Misaki tardó en responder debido al nerviosismo— También es agradable verlo, _sensei_.

—Aunque esta no es una visita de cortesía ¿cierto? ¿Vienes por el manuscrito?

—Bue-bueno, eso es cierto…

—Claro, pero antes pasa, tengo que buscar unas páginas que tengo aparte.

— ¡No es necesario! —Dijo frenético—, yo puedo esperar aquí.

Ijuuin Kyo podía ser muy persuasivo y Misaki tenía dificultades para negarle lo que sea a una de las personas que más admiraba. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia ningún hombre con la única excepción de Usami Akihiko. Por supuesto sus sentimientos por el novelista iban mucho más allá de simple atracción, pero ese no era el tema. La extraña fascinación que le provocaba el mangaka le hacía pensar en algo que evitó por mucho tiempo. El hecho de que era homosexual. Nunca había querido catalogarse de _gay _a sí mismo, pesé al hecho de que estaba enamorado de otro hombre. Era como aceptar que no era normal, que no cumplía las expectativas de su hermano, era sentirse presionado por una sociedad intolerante.

Además, darse cuenta de que le gustaba Ijuuin-sensei de una manera más personal y no solo sus obras tampoco era agradable. Él estaba en una relación amorosa desde hace mucho y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta casi nunca, estaba realmente enamorado de su casero. A veces se preguntaba si, como otra persona era capaz de ejercer atracción en él, Usagi se habría sentido de la misma manera con un hombre alguna vez, aun estando con Misaki.

Ijuuin volvió sujetando un grueso sobre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había estado esperando de pie en medio del salón no-tan-desordenado del mangaka. La última vez que fue a buscar un manuscrito el cuarto estaba tan caótico que apenas se podía caminar de tantas cosas tiradas en el suelo.

El hombre lo obligó a quedarse un buen rato con él e incluso a beber algo, sin embargo no le presionó de ninguna manera, como si supiera que Misaki le rechazaría o escaparía si le insinuaba algo o le pedía respuesta a su declaración. Estuvo mostrándole algunos artículos únicos de su manga, sabiendo que así podría retenerlo más tiempo, preguntando entre aquella inocua charla, cuestiones más personales. Misaki aún era joven y también ingenuo. A veces no se daba cuenta de cuento revelaba de sí mismo o de las intenciones de otras personas.

Cuando Misaki dejó la casa de Ijuuin para volver a la editorial se sentía feliz a la vez que culpable. Feliz por el tiempo que había pasado junto a su autor favorito hablando de su manga favorito y culpable porque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su pareja que pasara tiempo con el mangaka. Pero un poco del sentimiento de culpa se disipó cuando recordó que los últimos días Usagi parecía muy ocupado como para tomarle atención. Ocupado con su editor. Se suponía que el novelista compartiera tiempo con el encargado de sus libros, pero Misaki no recordaba que fuera tan ameno cuando antes lo hacía con Aikawa.

Entrego el manuscrito a Shizuku, no sin antes recibir una mirada cargada de algo que Misaki no supo identificar, pero que le causo un escalofrío. Se había demorado bastante en la casa de Ijuuin pero ningún editor le reprendió por ello, debido a que aún estaban lejos de los últimos días del ciclo y no había tanto trabajo por hacer.

* * *

><p>Onodera solo quería llegar a su departamento y ser capaz de avanzar más allá del <em>genkan<em>, estaba tan cansado que de seguro colapsaba nada más entrar. Takano estuvo con un humor de los mil demonios el resto de la tarde y Ritsu se compadecía de Mino y Kisa que aún estaban en la oficina y seguramente se quedarían ahí por mucho tiempo más. El editor jefe le había dado una terrible carga de trabajo a esos dos, que Onodera no tenía idea de donde había sacado dado que aún estaban por la mitad del ciclo.

Por los menos había conseguido terminar su trabajo pendiente y ahora podía marcharse a casa. Cuando atravesó la salida del edificio chocó con una persona que estaba parada justo delante de las puertas, entorpeciendo el paso. Onodera iba a reprocharle cuando se fijó en quien era, el chico ligeramente más bajo que él. Se trataba de Takahashi, quien vivía con Usami Akihiko.

—Lo siento, no debería haber est… ¿Onodera-san?

Al parecer el menor también lo reconoció.

—Takahashi-kun —saludó Ritsu — ¿Qué haces aquí, en Marukawa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Trabajo aquí a medio tiempo, por el momento.

Onodera no tenía idea de que Misaki trabajara también en Marukawa. La verdad sentía mucha curiosidad hacia su persona, no es que fuera un entrometido, pero le gustaría saber un poco más acerca de la persona que había conseguido convivir con Usami.

— ¿Ya has acabado el trabajo por hoy?

—Eeeeh, sí.

— ¿Vas a la estación?

Misaki no veía señales de que Usagi fuera a recogerlo ese día así que contestó afirmativamente.

— ¿Te molesta si caminamos juntos hasta allí?

—No, para nada —se apresuró a contestar.

Ritsu tenía muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua pero no se atrevía a hacer ninguna. Al no saber cómo empezar una conversación el silencio se fue prolongando, volviéndose incómodo.

—Y… Onodera-san, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva como editor de literatura?

Misaki cortó el silencio llevado por su propia curiosidad.

—Llevaba tres años.

— ¿Llevaba?

—Sí. Lo que pasa es que yo trabajaba en otra editorial, pero para impulsar mi carrera decidí cambiarme a Marukawa, y bueno, la verdad no se la razón pero no fui puesto en literatura, sino que fui transferido al departamento de shoujo manga —le explicó.

— ¿Eh? Si edita manga entonces ¿cómo es que ahora trabaja con Usagi-san?

Nunca se imaginó que aquel hombre trabajaría editando manga dirigido especialmente a chicas, aunque él mismo le dijo que no sabía cómo había acabado en ese departamento.

—Bueno, fue una orden del director general.

Eso significaba que Isaka era el que había vuelto a reunir al editor con Usagi, vete a saber por qué. Misaki nunca había entendido que era lo que ese hombre tenía en la cabeza.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué te gusta más, manga o literatura?

Ritsu se quedó en silencio por un momento. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y tuvo que pensar antes de responder. Antes seguramente hubiera respondido con un rotundo "literatura" pero ahora sentía que no debía desmerecer su actual trabajo.

—Me gustan ambas, aunque diría que aun prefiero la literatura —contestó al final.

Misaki pensó en lo feliz que se veía Onodera cuando iba a casa. Una parte de él pensaba que se veía dichoso por ver a Usagi y eso inconscientemente le daba una sensación de peligro. Pero ahora pensó que quizás la alegría del editor se debía a que podía volver a hacer el trabajo que más le gustaba y no solo por pasar tiempo con el novelista. Ese razonamiento le mitigó los celos que no sabía que había estado sintiendo.

Ahora que podía hablar directamente con Onodera, sin ese resentimiento, se dio cuenta que era una persona agradable y también amable, así que decidió hacerle algunas preguntas que llevaban inquietándole desde que había sido aceptado para trabajar en la editorial.

—A mí desde pequeño me ha gustado el manga y al estar trabajando de medio tiempo aquí… Me di cuenta que quería dedicar mi vida a esta industria.

Ritsu se mostró curioso, instándole con la mirada a continuar.

—Por eso apliqué para esta compañía y al final fui contratado. Falta muy poco para que me gradúe de la universidad y por fin entre a trabajar de manera estable, pero yo… no puedo evitar sentirme inquieto al no saber a qué departamento me mandaran.

Ritsu escuchó como Misaki le exponía sus incertidumbres. No entendía por qué aquel chico se estaba abriendo así con él, que era prácticamente un desconocido. De manera directa no le estaba pidiendo consejo, pero sabía que eso era lo que buscaba de él, así que decidió hacer su mejor esfuerzo en contribuir a tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Cuál es el departamento al que te gustaría que te mandaran?

—Quiero ser editor de manga, preferiría el departamento de shounen.

—Sabes, sea lo que sea que edites, cuando lo haces ves lo mucho que pone de sí el autor en sus obras. Tú mismo pones algo de ti en sus escritos. Cuando estás trabajando tan estrechamente con el mangaka y luego ves el resultado final es algo que te llena por dentro. No importa que genero sea, si el manga es bueno, lo vas a disfrutar y querrás dar lo mejor para que llegue a otros.

Onodera esperaba haberse dado a entender, ya que prácticamente contó su propia experiencia. Sabía que al principio, si a Takahashi lo mandaban a un departamento con el que no estuviera familiarizado, podría desilusionarse, pero si realmente era su vocación el trabajar en el proceso editorial, no tendría problemas en adaptarse.

—Creo que entiendo… yo mismo estuve pensando que quizás ni siquiera trabaje como editor, ya que hay tantos departamentos diferentes pero… me gustaría ayudar a que los mangas lleguen a los lectores, no importa el papel que desempeñe en él.

Misaki y Ritsu siguieron conversando hasta que llegó el tren donde Ritsu debía subir. Básicamente el editor de Emerald se dedicó a contestarle preguntas y contarle sobre su experiencia laboral. Habían congeniado y Misaki parecía haberle tomado confianza bastante rápido, así que Ritsu estaba preparado para dejar caer la pregunta del millón: _¿por qué vives con Usami-sensei?_ Sin embargo no pudo encontrar el momento adecuado.

**Continuará...**

**_**Notas de Autora: **_**En verdad sus reviews me animan, gracias a los que se hayan tomado un tiempo para dejarlos ^^. Y los invito a seguir dejando sus opiniones y/o críticas, que son importantes para mi.

**Se Busca: **¡Beta Reader! Persona que quiera ayudarme revisando los capítulos antes de que sean publicados, para corregir errores de cualquier tipo y dar sugerencias. Yo misma reviso lo que escribo pero se que se me pasan muchos detalles, así que creí adecuado pedir la ayuda de otra persona más experimentada que yo. Si alguien quiere mande un PM.


End file.
